


All You Need Is Love

by basil_leaf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Impala Sex, Mentions (but NO Depictions) of Underage Sex, Oral Sex, Sex in the Impala, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yoga sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basil_leaf/pseuds/basil_leaf
Summary: In honor of Baby's 50th Birthday, this is a series of snapshots and vignettes of relationships and relations that have started and grown in the Impala.  All of the chapters will stand alone as stories on their own but they'll be presented here as chapters because of their common theme.Ch 1 - John and Mary smutCh 2 - Sam and Dean brotherly bondingCh 3 - Dean and Lisa smutCh 4 - Sam and Reader or Dean and Reader smut





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The theme of the stories is loosely inspired by the Beatles song "All You Need Is Love." Also, this fic can also be found on my tumblr, @impalasutra

_All you need is love…_

John knew Mary hadn’t been overly enthusiastic about his choices when he had decided to purchase the Impala instead of that Volkswagen bus but the man he had met at the dealership had really known what he was talking about. She was a great car and John was pretty sure that Mary was thoroughly convinced of this fact, now. At the very least, his wife liked the back seat of their car. 

John was sitting in the back seat with his head thrown back and his eyes screwed shut. His beautiful wife was straddling his hips and bouncing up and down in his lap. He felt her fingers thread through his hair, her nails gently scratching his scalp, and he let out a groan as he thrusted his hips upward in time with the push and pull of Mary’s body.

John loved everything about his wife, especially her more adventurous side. Mary had been the one to suggest they pull off the road and park by the lake. She had been the one to push her husband into the back seat and climb in after him.

A sharp tug on his hair pulled John from his reverie. He gasped at the sensation and Mary used her grip to maneuver his head so that she could press her chest against his mouth. John got the hint and opened his mouth, taking one of Mary’s nipples between his lips and teasing the hardened nub with his tongue. After about a minute or two, he shifted his focus to her other breast, lavishing it with the same attention. 

It was Mary’s turn to throw her head back in pleasure as John nipped and sucked and one of his hands slid down her body to where they were joined together. John’s fingers danced over Mary’s sensitive clit and he could feel her inner walls clamping down on his cock as pleasure coursed through her body. 

Mary moaned her husband’s name and he increased the speed of his fingers, finally sending her over the edge with a gentle tug of his teeth on her nipple. She slammed herself down onto his cock once more as she came apart in his arms. John continued thrusting and working Mary’s clit through her climax and, moments later, he followed her into oblivion.

When they both had come down from their high, Mary shifted off of John and reached for the condom to tie it off until they could throw it away. When she noticed that John wasn’t wearing one, Mary looked up at him with wide eyes. “John, we didn’t…” she gasped. “We moved so fast… I didn’t even stop to think about it.”

John quickly realized what had his wife on edge; he met her gaze and tried to keep a steady voice. They had talked about being parents, about wanting a large family, but hadn’t made any definite plans, yet. “I didn’t think about it, either,” he confessed, “I’m so sorry, Mary.”

“No,” his wife cut him off, “Don’t apologize; it’s no one’s fault. We’re both adults and we both forgot; we can deal with whatever happens. Besides,” she said thoughtfully, “I just finished my period the day before yesterday. We should be fine.”

Three weeks later, John was sitting in his car waiting for his wife. Mary hadn’t been feeling well for the past few days and, after the third day, John had insisted she see someone about it. Tired of losing the contents of her stomach each day, Mary had agreed.

After about 40 minutes, Mary was exiting the building looking a little shellshocked but with a distinct smile on her face. She climbed into the passenger seat of John’s beloved Impala and turned to her husband. “Hey, Daddy,” she greeted him.

“That’s a new one,” John replied. One of his buddies in the Marines had bragged about women calling him that in bed but John had never thought it would be something he might enjoy or that Mary would be interested in. 

“Well, get used to it,” Mary snarked at him. “In a little over eight months, there’s going to be a little Winchester running around calling you that.” Mary watched her husband’s face as the news set in. First John was confused, then shock played over his features as he remembered their night in the Impala a few weeks back, and finally he landed on what Mary could only describe as elation.

“I’m gonna be a dad?”


	2. Sam's First Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short little thing but it's a sweet (that's probably not the right word...) moment between teenage Sam and Dean. No actual smut in this chapter, though the boys do talk about things of a smutty nature.

_All you need is love..._

Sam was still in the back seat, his cheeks burning with embarrassment, when Dean climbed into the driver’s seat. 

“Hey,” Dean said, looking back at Sam through the rearview mirror. 

Sam’s jaw was set and his eyes were fixed on the car’s floor while his hands fidgeted, picking at the seat’s leather next to his thigh.

“Hey, watch the leather, man,” Dean chided his brother, who quickly clasped his hands in his lap. There was an awkward silence in the impala before the older Winchester broke it again. “So, uh, Jackie told me what happened,” he tried but Sam didn’t respond. 

Instead, his jaw tightened and his lips pursed. Sam closed his eyes. “I don’t want to talk about it,” he finally ground out.

“Sure, sure,” Dean replied, “but look, you’re 15, it was your first try with another person. Jackie’s hot. You blew your load early, it happens to a lot of guys.”

Sam looked up from his lap for the first time since Dean had gotten in the car. “It happened to you?” he asked his brother.

“What? No! No way, man. No.” Dean’s voice was full of bravado as he answered. He had turned around to face Sam as he replied and watched as his brother’s eyes cast downward again and his shoulders fell as his body deflated even further. Dean took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose before he continued speaking, this time telling the truth. 

“Yes, alright? Yes. The girl was too handsy, I was too excited…” he trailed off. “Look, you’ll do better next time - it gets easier.” Dean promised as he turned around and started the Impala. “I’ll just tell dad to lay off the Pagans for now. Don’t need you ending up the key ingredient in one of their virgin sacrifices,” he joked as he pulled out onto the road.

Sam huffed out a little laugh and looked out the window. “Yeah, whatever jerk.”

Dean smiled, his little brother had a bruised ego but he was going to be just fine. “Bitch.”


	3. Bendy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to smut this chapter!

_All you need is love, love…_

Dean didn’t often take off on his own to hunt but Sam and their dad had been at each other’s throats for weeks, now, and he just couldn’t deal with the tension anymore. He had grabbed his dad’s keys and taken off the minute he had sniffed out a werewolf case a few hours away, leaving his dad and brother to deal with the banshee they had been hunting. 

And he was even more glad that he had left them behind now that he had a hot yoga instructor in the back seat of his car. 

Dean had met Lisa in a bar a few towns away from where he had just wrapped up his case. He’d decided that one more night away from the crazy that was his family would do him some good, so the 20 year old had flashed his fake ID and most charming smile at the bartender and ordered himself a beer. The next thing he knew, a group of women in tight exercise pants and tank tops had walked in, fresh from their evening yoga class, and the rest is history. 

Lisa had invited Dean back to her apartment and as soon as they walked out of the bar, their lips and hands were all over one another. They walked around behind the bar to where Dean had parked the Impala and he immediately had her pressed up against the side of the car, his hands roaming and exploring her body. 

“How about a little something quick to take the edge off before we take this back to my place,” Lisa suggested and, damn, if this woman wouldn’t be the death of Dean as she slid into the backseat of his car looking like sex on extremely flexible legs. 

Dean climbed in behind her and they resumed kissing as they removed one another’s clothes. Once they were both naked, Dean’s hand drifted to Lisa’s sex, his fingers circling her most sensitive spot and getting her nice and wet for what was to come. When he decided she was ready, Dean kissed his way to Lisa’s ear and whispered, “Am I gonna get to see any of those yoga moves tonight?”

Lisa groaned at his words and pushed him away. For a second Dean thought he had said something wrong but Lisa laid down on the seat. She halted Dean when he tried to follow her down and shimmied into a more comfortable position before carefully lifting her legs and bringing them up and over her head. She braced her hands on her lower back for some extra support as her weight rested on her shoulders and upper back. 

Dean could only stare for a moment, taking in the sight before him. Lisa’s perfect ass and glistening pussy were both right there on display for him.

“Are you just going to sit there or are you going to get over here and show me why this is called the plow pose?” Lisa asked. Dean couldn’t see her face but he could hear the smile in her voice and if her dripping sex was any indication, she was enjoying being on display. 

Dean fished a condom out of his wallet and rolled it on before shuffling forward on his knees and bracing his hands on the back of Lisa’s thighs. His body was bent at an awkward angle so that his tall frame could kneel in the car but any thought of discomfort left his mind as he slid into Lisa’s inviting heat. In this position, she was so tight and he was so deep inside of her that he nearly orgasmed on the spot. He reigned himself in and, once he was sure he wasn’t going to lose it too early, Dean began thrusting his hips. He could feel his cock press up against Lisa’s cervix with every forward motion. 

Lisa was making sounds that Dean could only describe as beautiful and obscene and he knew his own grunts and groans (and the occasional moaned expletive) weren’t any different. The sounds of sex filled the car for a few minutes before Dean just couldn’t hold back anymore and his orgasm ripped through him. 

Dean caught his breath and pulled out of Lisa. He held her in place as he dove face first into her sex. She hadn’t come yet and Dean wouldn’t abide by that. Dean moved his hands so that he could remove the condom before it slipped off and made a mess of the car. As he pinched it closed in one hand, Lisa’s legs fell over his shoulders, boxing in Dean’s head as she reached her peak. His tongue continued moving as he worked her through her climax, swallowing everything her body gave him.

As Lisa came down, Dean got himself dressed and moved to the driver’s seat. “Think you can give me directions home, beautiful?” Dean asked, glancing at the beautiful, naked woman in his rear view mirror.

Lisa nodded and reached for her shirt as Dean started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.


	4. Oh, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader and the Winchester of your choice have some adventures of their own in the Impala. (Female Reader x Winchester Bro)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: This part is longer than all the rest of the "chapters" combined. :D

_Love is all you need._

You noticed the car immediately. How could you not? She was beautiful. So, when she pulled out onto the road behind you, you couldn’t help but steal the occasional glance in your mirrors.

Lucky for you, she pulled into the bar’s parking lot just behind you. You sat in your car for a moment, hoping to catch a look at the person who owned such a beautiful piece of machinery. Your face fell a little when two gorgeous men stepped out of the car and walked into the bar together. It would be just your luck that she was owned by a tall, model beautiful, gay couple. They were well matched to the one another and to their car. 

You climbed out of your own car, not a classic but still nice and well kept, and made your way inside. You were a regular here and when the bartender saw you walk in he greeted you by name. By the time you made it to the bar, he had your regular drink ready for you, despite the fact that the couple from outside and a few other patrons were waiting for a drink. You traded your credit card for the drink, opening a tab, and nodded your head in the direction of the two men. “Their first round is on me.”

The bartender nodded in understanding and went to help the tall, crazy tall you were realizing, men as you went and claimed a table and pulled out your notepad. You had just started writing when you felt someone standing over you. You looked up to find not just one but two people standing beside your table. “The bartender says you’re the one to thank for these,” one of the men from the car - the driver - said, indicating his and his partner’s drinks. “Mind if we sit down?”

You had been hoping to get some work done and you knew their presence would scare off any eligible men who you might want to go home with but you couldn’t pass up the chance to ask these guys about their car. “Be my guest.”

“I’m Dean,” the driver introduced himself, “and this is Sam.”

You returned their introduction in kind and dove right into the conversation you wanted to have. “I came in right after you guys did and I couldn’t help but notice your car out in the lot. She’s beautiful.”

One of the men, Sam, smiled at the compliment but Dean lit up like a Christmas tree at the mention of the car. Sam obviously appreciated her but it was clear that she was Dean’s baby. 

“Hell yeah, she is!” Dean exclaimed. “She’s been through a lot - I’ve rebuilt her from the ground up once and done some other major work on her a few other times - but she’s the one thing that’s been with us since the beginning.” 

You loved that, that the car was such a symbol of their relationship. You asked a few more questions, all of which Dean was happy to answer before the conversation devolved into small talk. The pair was in town for work and had just finished up their job and would be traveling back to their home in Kansas the next morning. They brushed it off like they were confused when you asked them what life was like for them in Kansas. As soon as the words had left your lips, you realized how inappropriate the question was, you barely knew these guys and you were asking them if they faced daily discrimination at home. You were grateful that they decided to play confused.

One of the men excused himself to use the bathroom and you continued talking with the other, diving into a deeper - but still safe - discussion about the book you were writing. You told him that you were writing a fictional encyclopedia of all things that go bump in the night and how you enjoyed coming to the bar to write because a drink or two lowered your barriers just enough to make you stop second guessing yourself as you went. 

“Wasn’t it Hemingway who suggested writing drunk and editing sober?” he asked and you laughed that he would know that. He didn’t look like the kind of guy to be quoting Hemingway, but it was hot that he could.

“That’s basically my life motto,” you admitted with a giggle, turning away from the man before he could see the blush forming on your cheeks. When you turned your head you noticed the other man chatting with another woman at the bar, flirting with her even. You quickly turned back to the man at your table and saw that he, too, had noticed his partner flirting, but when his eyes came back to your face, he was wearing a salacious smile.

“Doesn’t it bother you that he’s doing that?” You asked, not understanding his reaction.

“Does it bother me that my brother is hitting on some woman, which means I get you all to myself now?” he replied. “No, not in the slightest.”

“Brother?” You asked. Had he said brother?

The man across the table from you nodded.

He had said brother. Brother. They weren’t a couple and apparently this Adonis might be interested in you…

Before you could reply, both brothers were in front of you again. “It was really nice to meet you,” the one who had been flirting said before turning to the brother who was still sitting with you at the table. “Candice and I are going to get out of here. You might not want to come back to the room tonight.”

With that, he swept out the door with the girl he had been chatting with. The remaining brother turned to you. “I’ve got the keys to our car so he must be riding with Candice,” he said, drawing out the girl’s name, “do you want to go for a ride?”

Your eyes went wide at the thought of riding around in that beautiful car with this gorgeous man and you nodded. He stood and offered a hand, pulling you out of your seat and into his chest. You stopped quickly at the bar to close your tab, the bartender checking in that everything was alright. You assured your friend that things had never been more right and followed your driver for the evening out to his car.

He held the door open for you before jogging around the car and sliding into the driver’s side. You ran your hand across the dash, taking in everything; the sight, the feel, and even the smell of the car exciting you. When your new friend turned the key and she jumped to life, you reveled in the vibrations and the purr of the engine. “She’s amazing,” you said with awe. 

The two of you pulled onto the road and you gave directions around town, pointing out some local landmarks, eventually leading you to one of your favorite places, some farmland right outside of town that your family owned. It was out of season right now, so nothing was growing except for an old tree right next to the service road that ran through the land. The view here was beautiful; on a clear night you could see the stars go on forever.

Suddenly, the seat reclined behind you and you had an even better view out the windshield. You lay quietly for a few minutes before quietly getting your companion’s attention, murmuring his name. 

He turned to face you and your faces were just so close that you couldn’t help but closing the distance and pressing your lips to his. He responded quickly and eagerly, deepening the kiss and exploring your mouth with his tongue. He slid towards the middle of the seat and pulled you in close to him before rolling you on top of him. Your knees bent instinctively and you straddled his lap as you continued kissing. 

Your hips began to grind down onto his without your permission but you could tell he was enjoying it, clued in by the growing hardness in his jeans. You bucked against him in earnest, then, as his tongue continued to sweep through your mouth and his teeth bit down on your lower lip gently. Eventually, he stilled you. 

“If you don’t stop, I’m going to come in my pants and I haven’t done that since I was a teenager,” he explained.

“I can think of a few places I’d prefer you to come, anyway,” you smirked as you began to work his jeans open before turning your attention to the buttons on his flannel shirt.

Once his shirt was unbuttoned and slid from his shoulders, he pulled his undershirt over his head and flipped the two of you over so that he was on top, now. He shimmied out of his jeans and then popped yours open and slid them down your legs. By the time he maneuvered the garment off of you, you had gotten your shirt off so you were laying on the leather seats of a 1967 Chevy Impala - the most beautiful car you’d ever seen with one of the most beautiful men you’d ever encountered - in nothing but your bra. 

Your bedmate - or carmate, you supposed - reached down and popped open the clasp on the front of your bra, releasing your breasts to the open air. His mouth descended to your chest and he practically devoured your right breast while his hand came up to fondle the other. Your hands found their way into his hair as your arched your back, pushing your chest into him. 

His other hand played along your soft skin, seemingly touching everywhere and leaving goosebumps along its path until he reached your core, pressing two long fingers inside of you as his thumb found your clit. He worked you higher and higher like that, his mouth alternating between your breasts while his hand brought you ever closer to your peak. 

“Oh god,” you breathed, “I’m so close. So, so close.”

He increased the pressure of his thumb against your clit, and within two more circles of the tiny bundle of nerves, you were tipping over the edge, covering his hand in your juices. Once your orgasm stopped, he gently removed his fingers and brought them to his mouth, licking you from his hand, before reaching behind him to the glove compartment and coming back with a condom.

“You and your brother do this often?” you asked playfully.

He smiled down at you as he ripped open the foil packet and pulled the condom out. “It never hurts to be prepared,” he told you and, God if that wasn’t somehow sexy as fuck.

“Let me,” you offered, reaching up to take the piece of latex from him. You rolled it onto his erection, the first you’d encountered to actually need the extra large condoms that he’d purchased, and gave him a few pumps with your hand. His eyes fell shut and his mouth fell open as he thrust into your hand before he gathered his wits and pulled your hand away. He shifted, it was awkward but also oddly graceful considering the size of his frame and the small amount of space that the car afforded to him, and lined himself up with your entrance. 

He pushed forward slowly, giving you a chance to adjust to his sze. Normally, you would wrap your legs around a man who moved this slow and use the leverage to pull him into you but you didn’t have the space to do that here so you were forced to take his teasingly slow pace. You looked up into his face and you knew immediately he was doing it on purpose.

“Stop teasing and get inside of me,” you commanded but your voice was breathy and there was no force behind the words.

However, his response made you happy. “If my lady insists,” he replied before driving his hips forward, impaling you on his cock. 

“Oh god,” you moaned. You had never felt this full in your life and you were pretty sure that one thrust had just ruined sex with anyone else for the rest of time. “Fuck…”

“That’s the intention,” he growled into your ear. His lips connected with your neck, somehow finding your sweet spot on the first go, and his hips began thrusting. 

He was pressing you back into the seat but you still managed to meet his thrusts with your own. One of your hands was tangled in his hair again as the other raked down his back, surely leaving red marks as your nails dug into his skin. Without any notice, your companion adjusted his angle and his cock pressed right into your g-spot with each thrust. Your hand flew from his back and pressed into the window, sliding down through the condensation that had gathered.

“Oh… oh…” you were moaning and barely able to form a coherent thought, “please… I need… please.”

Luckily he knew what you were asking for, even if you weren’t positive in that moment, and the gorgeous, intuitive man reached down and ran his finger in circles around your clit, sending you into the throws of your climax for the second time that night, his own orgasm following closely behind yours. 

You stayed together that night; stayed in the car under the tree on your family’s land. The sun rising above the horizon woke you, your head pillowed against his muscular chest. He stirred as well, pulling you against him. 

You were both still mostly naked, his flannel serving as a makeshift blanket that covered your torso against the cool morning air. You sat up and buttoned his flannel so that it would cover you completely and then snuggled back into his side as he woke further. 

You watched as he tried to stretch out in the car’s interior and you winced at the thought of the muscle cramps you were sure to have from spending a night in a car but you couldn’t find it in yourself to care. You both redressed in comfortable silence and as you moved to unbutton his shirt he stopped you. “Keep it, it looks good on you,” he smiled, pulling his t-shirt on. He drove you back to the bar and your car, his right hand clasped around your left the whole way. 

When he pulled in next to your car, he didn’t let go. You didn’t want to leave and, it would seem, he didn’t want you to go, either. He drew you in for one last hug and pressed a kiss to your hair. “If you’re ever out near Lebanon, Kansas, look me up,” he told you as he released you to scribble a phone number on a piece of paper. “My brother and I, we’re kind of experts in the supernatural stuff you’re writing about.”

“I’m sure that’s the only reason you want me to call,” you joked. You kissed him once more before you climbed from the car, hoping that this wouldn’t be the last time you felt his lips against yours. 

You watched him drive off, etching the amazing man, his brother, and their gorgeous car into your memory.


End file.
